


You can't win against the British Government

by blackcrystaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Edited, M/M, PWP, Possessive!Mycroft, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory should have known that Mycroft is everywhere and maybe he and John should have refrained from joking about dating each other...</p><p>This is a sort of sequel to "Is always the quiet ones..." with Greg and Mycroft's side of the story, but you don't have to read that one to understand this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't win against the British Government

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been on my mind for some time now... so I sat down and typed it.
> 
> Not betaed or britpicked just the old fashioned Word's corrector. Please, take that into account.

Gregory opened his eyes very slowly, feeling a little disoriented. The first thing he saw was a soft colored roof, and immediately after he realized he was resting on a soft mattress. He tried to move around to better assess the situation when he found out he was tied up: his wrists were trapped and kept over his head by what seemed, and felt like blue silk ropes. The yarder tried to fight them, even though he could tell it was futile, they were fastened tightly without being hurtful.

The detective inspector tried to calm himself down and began to observe the place he was in: the room was big and clean, to his right he could see some dark curtains that seemed to cover an enormous window since it almost took all of the wall space, then it came a door, and moving his head to the left he found a table with a lamp and a chair, a small library and another door. It didn’t seem a place where terrifying things happened to unsuspecting people, it was more like someone’s bedroom.

He tried to think what he ad done the day before that could have ended with him on the position he was right there and then, but nothing came to mind. The last thing he remembered was having some pints with John Watson at their usual pub. They had been talking about how difficult was being in love with a Holmes, and joked about beginning to date each other if the brothers didn’t make a move soon. After all, they liked the other. As friends, mostly, but could very well give it a try since they had at least something in common: being after two of the most observant men on Earth who couldn´t tell they were being lusted after.

They had jokingly kissed on the lips, and then he asked to the former soldier what were the chances that Mycroft had seen it on his super powerful and secret cameras… they stood for a little while making guesses and fun of the voyeuristic tendencies of the man with the minor position on the government before deciding it was getting late, paying the tab and walking out of the bar. The good doctor had told him that he would walk to 221b since it was close and he waited until the blonde had disappeared from sight before turning around to try and flag a cab.

He couldn’t remember anything more from that moment on until he woke up on the place he was now, disoriented and confused.

 

Some time passed before the door at his left opened.

“ _Mycroft!_ ” He exclaimed once he recognized the slender, tall figure “What the Hell...?!”

“Language, my dear Gregory” the man said softly, but his voice and look were dark and dangerous.

The whole of his pose spoke of controlled rage, a fury that seemed too close to the surface, a force to be reckoned with, and it made Lestrade shudder half in terror and half in excitement.

The ginger haired approached the bed with sure steps. He was wearing one of his most usual black suits, but something was completely different from the calm and collected man who ran Britain on the shadows.

Greg swallowed hard while the other observed him minutely.

“You can’t engage on a relationship with Doctor Watson” the taller one said in a cold voice “I won’t allow it” he affirmed.

The words made something inside of him rebel.

“I think you have no say in the matter” the detective inspector challenged “even if you are the British Government I can, and will do, as I well damn please!”

The older Holmes’ eyes shone and he took his prisoner by the chin, forcing his gaze up, to meet with his own.

“Do you really want to defy me on this, Gregory?”

The hot contact made him tremble. The words alone were creating havoc on his senses. He had always had a soft spot for dominant lovers and he had suspected Mycroft was the epitome of one.

“You can’t order me around…” he began to say turning his face to the side, fighting the other's grasp, but his words sounded weak to his own ears.

The ginger haired smiled confidently.

“Yes, I can, and you know it, my dear Gregory…” he said softly, slowly.

The blue look was so intense that the detective inspector had to close his eyes for a moment, and he hated himself for his weakness.

“You shouldn’t feel like that, my beautiful Gregory, you are one of the bravest, strongest man I have ever known” the older Holmes praised him and that made the detective inspector focus on the ginger haired orbs once more, as if trying to detect a lie in there “I’m not deceiving you, my dear” he affirmed at once, as if he could tell what was going on the other’s head.

“Stop that” he asked at once.

“What?” the civil servant questioned.

“Calling me ‘beautiful’ and ‘dear’” it broke his heart every time, since it made him hope in vain that the man meant it.

“But you are, my Gregory” Mycroft said with a firm voice “you are very dear and beautiful to me”

The silver haired studied the man who was the British Government intensely, not daring to say another word, scared of letting the taller one know how much it would make him suffer if he was being lied to.

Suddenly the older Holmes folded over and took the yarder’s mouth on a kiss. Lestrade felt the soft lips ask for entrance and he granted it, letting the other conquest his wet cavern and take what he wanted. Their tongues danced around each other and the detective inspector decided that it had to be one of the best moments he had had on his life.

It was entirely too short, and he made a groan in protest when the other released him and stood up again.

“I don’t share, my beautiful Gregory, you should know this before we move forward” the blue eyed one said in a soft voice “so I suggest you forget any attempt of making another move on Sherlock’s loved doctor”

Something in the way the other spoke made him uncomfortable and suspicious. He knew -as any other person who had been in contact with the consulting detective did- that Mycroft had a big soft spot for his brother, that he was able to bend most rules just to ensure he was safe and would bring him the moon if he so asked…

“Do you really think I’d bed you just to keep you away from John Watson?” The older Holmes asked seriously rising an eyebrow “Sherlock is more than capable of fending off any suitor the good doctor find himself, he had been doing it since they met…” he said with a proud smile “dealing with your newly developed attraction to him… that’s something I’m doing _for me_.” He ended, while taking the man by the nape and pulling his head upwards to claim his mouth once more.

Greg moaned a little, and the ginger haired smiled on the kiss. Once they parted, the British Government begun to unbutton the detective inspector’s shirt, letting his clever fingers run through every little bit of new skin revealed.

“I’m going to take you tonight, my beautiful, lay my claim on you and make sure you realize where you belong to, _who do you belong with_ ” the man said with a dark tone, while he moved to kiss the now naked chest, and tease the pink, defenseless nipples with his teeth.

When the other’s mouth closed over the right little nub, the yarder whimpered and moved against the restrains to try and capture the other’s head. He couldn’t tell if it was to force him to stop or to fix him there for the time being.

Mycroft, made a triumphant gesture when he heard his loved prisoner moan and raised once more, eliciting a soft sound of disapproval.

“Don’t worry my dear, this is just beginning…” he promised, while his hand opened the other’s fly “I’m going to enjoy taking you to new highs, leaving my marks on your skin, making you mine…”

The words alone made Gregory arch his back and fight once more the silk trapping his hands, but the bonds didn’t move an inch.

“Mycroft…” he breathed but didn’t say another word.

“Hush, my beautiful, I’ll take care of everything...”

Lestrade believed him, so he just nodded and tried to obey.

Once the yarder was free of his pants and briefs, the ginger haired took the hard manhood on his hand and pump it slowly, moving up and down on the engorged flesh and making the silver haired yell, moan and swore.

He smiled triumphantly and let the prick go.

“ _Mycroft!!!_ ” The other howled, his eyes open in surprise at being left high and dry.

The taller man mounted the brown eyed one by the waist, and bend over to speak directly at his ear.

“I won’t let you come until you promise me, Gregory that you’ll be mine” he said very slowly and softly, biting the tempting lobe and dragging his teeth on it.

He then moved to the other’s neck and kissed the pulse point before biting down on it and once more forcing the man under him arch in pleasure, which turned into some pain when the ginger haired took his shaft by the base squeezing it and effectively cutting off his orgasm.

“You bastard!” the man protested angrily

“That’s an inaccurate affirmation, since my mother was the most faithful woman on Earth…” he taunted with a daring gesture before turning back his attention to the joint of shoulder and neck.

“Please?” the detective inspector begged

“Mmm…” he whispered, sucking on the skin until it was red and angry.

“Please, Mycroft, let me come!”

“ _No_ ” he answered simply and bit down the skin, making the man yell.

Lestrade’s body was on fire and he was ready to promise anything just to get the man to let him reach his orgasm.

“Please, please, Mycroft… it’s killing me!” He exclaimed, while the one mounting him moved his free hand all over his body as if tracing a map of him.

“Not until you let go of the ridiculous idea that you can be with someone who isn’t me…” the older Holmes answered, moving downwards.

“I won’t!” he agreed, he didn’t want to be anyone else’s, after all! He had been after the civil servant for years now!

The blue eyed looked at the silver haired man, doubting his sincerity, but decided it was time to move things along, so he just nodded and sat down once more, releasing the still hard -but not on the verge of coming anymore- prick.

The detective inspector tried to protest, but then he noticed the man taking something from an inner pocket and leaving it at his side on the mattress before removing his jacket, vest and shirt.

The yarder licked his lips at the show. He wished so bad he had his hands free so he could help the other, touch the soft looking, pale skin with the tips of fingers, run his nails on the strong back and kiss it from forehead to toes…

“I’m glad you like what you see, my dear” the taller one said with a smirk.

Then he opened his pants and let the other see how affected he was.

Greg opened his mouth to say something but then, the taller man moved out of the bed, and he could see how he got the rest of the clothes out of the way, before coming back and making himself room between the yarder’s tights and taking the thing he had let at the side before.

“I’m going to take you, Gregory, make you mine…” he promised

A moment later, the detective inspector felt a wet finger trying to get inside of his body. The touch and feeling was sure and persistent, a soft and unrelenting pressure.

“Myc… Mycroft…” he whispered, his pupils completely dilated and his breath ragged.

“Hush, my beautiful, I’ll take care of everything…”

It took them almost ten minutes to get him ready for being taken. The ginger haired had made sure he was relaxed, lubed and open enough for him to be able to enjoy their mating. By the time the older Holmes entered him, Lestrade was begging for it shamelessly.

He had never thought he would be able to have what he had only been dreaming about, Mycroft Holmes, the British Government, fucking him hard, moaning his name, and possessively claiming his body.

They shouted when the orgasm overtook them, one after the other.

Five minutes later, the blue eyed man had cleaned them both and the yarder laid boneless on the bed, his hands still restrained.

“Could you…” he began to say, pointing at the silk bonds with his chin.

“Not yet” the older Holmes said resting at his side.

“Mycroft… it’s beginning to hurt…” the silver haired tried to reason with the other.

“You have still another hour before it can cause any damage” the ginger haired explained before moving to cover the man once more. “And I quite like seeing you at my mercy like this, Gregory” he offered with a dark, edgy smile.

The detective inspector’s eyes opened in awe, and he felt his body trying to react, but it was still too soon and he was not so young anymore.

“I’m a dominant man by nature,” the older Holmes explained, as if the other hadn’t realized by now “and I like taking control of my lovers in bed…” he kept on while his eyes took on every little gesture and movement the other made “but I can see that won’t be a problem with you, my beautiful Gregory”

“Not into pain” the yarder said while his breath and heart rate picked.

“Me neither” Mycroft answered, reassuring the man besides him, and he saw the smaller one nod while a line of worry crumbled.

“Please, Mycroft, I want to touch you…” he requested submissively, feeling suddenly free to let this side of him come out to play.

“You ask so nicely, Gregory… but I’m still mad at you trying give yourself over to another man…” he told the man with a shadowy voice

“I wasn’t…” he tried to explain, knowing better than to fight the restraints again, since they were really beginning to make him uncomfortable “John is in love with Sherlock and I…” he began to say.

“Yes?” Mycroft asked his tone careful devoid of any emotion.

“ _I’m in love with you!_ ” he exclaimed at last and looked to a side, to everywhere but at the ginger haired.

If he had done so, he would have watch the older Holmes face go from disbelief, to shock and then to analysis as he quickly went back to the evidence he had, run several scenarios, discard some hypothesis, and finally show honest happiness and triumph.

Without a word, the blue eyed took the silver haired mouth on a fierce kiss. And then, very slowly he moved a hand to the place where the silk rope was coiled and tied to and release some inches, enough to let his prisoner put his hands on a more comfortable position.

“I’m in love with you too, my Gregory…” he confessed while kissing the unmarked side of the yarder’s neck “I’ve been since you arrested my brother and keep me from him just because he told you I was mad at him…”

He remembered that day of course. Sherlock had made it look like the ginger haired was about to hit him -or do something akin to it-  if Lestrade released him to his care, so he had been the one to take the brunette to his house and made sure the ginger haired man was otherwise engage on some paperwork while they left the NSY through a side door. It took him a month to know he had been played… and by then he was already working on getting the consulting detective clean so he could be called on investigations.

“You have a serious brother complex…” the detective inspector tried for a stern voice but it came as a half moan, since that was the moment the other chose to push his strong tight between the silver haired ones and make soft pressure at his hardening shaft.

“I care for all of my family in the same way… and that includes my brother in law and the man I decide to call my own…”

Gregory moaned at the idea of being Mycroft’s for real… of having the taller one focus on him, taking care of his needs and making little displays of power for his well being… he felt a little ashamed of how much he liked the idea, yet, he would have to make sure the man didn’t go overboard, he wasn’t a pet nor a person who liked being coddled or controlled… out of the bed that was.

The older Holmes gave him a knowing smile before claiming his lips once more.

Lestrade moaned, and arched his back once more, not really sure how the other had managed to make him so desperate with need so soon.

“Hush now, my Gregory, we are taking this one slowly” Mycroft said lowly voiced.

He would make love to the detective inspector many times over, making sure his marks where clearly visible on the tanned skin and his seed was deep inside the other's body making difficult for the man to even think of being with another: the British Government always played for keeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much encouraged and appreciated.
> 
> English is not my mother language so if you spot a major mistake and point it to me, I'll be more than thankful and gladly make the corrections.
> 
> Disclaimer: As ever, the characters belong to ACD and BBC network, I'm just playing with them. The story however is mine.


End file.
